


The Coffee and the Croissant

by Ddblack0418



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddblack0418/pseuds/Ddblack0418
Summary: Bendy, Henry, Allison, and Tom all escape the studio and decide to settle on a group of islands called Inkwell Isles. Upon arriving on the island Bendy, unfortunately, doesn't receive a very warm welcome. But, then he meets Cuphead, who luckily doesn't seem to mind the fact that he is a demon at all. And with this a connection grows between them.
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Cuphead (Cuphead)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

At Joey Studios

Bendy's POV:

I cried tears of regret, joy, and relief, as Henry finally takes me outside of the studio for the first time in my life. After many years of insanity I was finally going to be free. As we were leaving Alice and Tom were following behind. Tom was giving me a warning glare, still not trusting me. But, I really didn't care as we made our way to the top floor and arriving at the door at which Henry entered. Everyone carefully stepped past the hole in the floor and seconds later I was met with a bright light, it blinded me for a few seconds before my eyes ajusted and I got a better look at the glittering, yellow orb in the sky. 'What is the light orb in the sky Henry?', I signed, looking towards Henry for an answer. Henr my looked at me and smiled, "The light in the sky is the sun Bendy". I then starred at the radiant sun. I felt a spark grow inside of my heart a new hope sparked through me for the future now that we were free.

*The setting shifts to a small set of islands known as Inkwell isle and we come to a small house were we see a cupheaded figure looking out towards the sun*

Cuphead's POV:

I looked out the window, looking over the aftermath of the celebration the night before after me and my brother saved everyone one the isles. I never really took in how good we had it before, I almost lost our souls to the devil. It was difficult and terrifying journey, battling everyone, going between the realms of life and death, and even fighting the devil himself. But, in the end we succeeded in winning the battle and freed everyone, including our selves from debt. I stared at the sun, that seemed to shine brighter than it ever did any other day before. This gave me hope that me and my family can concur anything else that comes our way. For now, I'm going to stay here at the window taking in my new found freedom.


	2. Inkwell Isles

Bendy's POV:

I had been a week since we had escaped the studio, Henry, Allison, and Tom had since then found ways to make money and was able to earn more than one hundred dollars to buy a house. I skipped excitedly as we made our trip to our new home. Along the way I tried to guess which of the houses was ours. Minutes dragged on and I tired of trying to guess, wondering just far our house was. Suddenly I began to smell fish as we came upon a sea deck, with a wooden sail boat. Are we going to live on a boat, I wondered to myself. I guess Henry saw my look of confusion on my face because then he giggled and spoke,"Bendy, the house I bought is on another island this boat is going to take us there." As soon as we boarded the boat, the captain of the boat drifted the boat away from land and out to sea. Throughout the trip Henry and Allison pointed all sorts of fish that were swimming in the water and Tom, with a little persuading, let me sit on his shoulders and feel the ocean breeze. Then after a few hours I saw a group of islands up ahead. The boats captain stopped in front the deck on the first island. Henry the lead us off the dock which overhead said in big letters,'WELCOME TO INKWELL ISLES', which is probably the name of the islands. Looked around in amazement at all the trees in the surrounding areas. Everything seemed happy and cheerful, the residents seemed to be quite happy with their activities, tho some of them looked at me like as if they were scared. I decided to dismiss this by showing I was friendly by waving. The second I waved at them they would avoid looking at me. I frowned, why does everyone seem to be afraid of me? Do they know what I did? I tugged nervously on Henry's shirt to get him to face me. When Henry turned to face me, I immediately grabbed his hand and held it tight. Henry gave me a consultating look and held my hand tight. After a few more minutes of walking, we made it to the front of a log house with a straw roof. Henry then let go of my hand, smiled and said,"Welcome to our new home guys!"

~A few minutes later~

I had a blast exploring the house, I especially love my new bedroom. Most people wouldn't think it was a big deal with a simple bed and nightstand, but I couldn't ask for anything more. As I was in my thoughts I heard Henry call me from the living room. As I walked into the living room, I noticed that Henry had a basket in his hand. "Bendy, I need for you to go to the store and get some groceries for me.", Henry said with a smile. I should be just fine with running this errand, I've done it before. But the way some of the residents looked at me. I began to feel a cloud of dread come over me at the thought of possibly facing that again. Henry must of noticed because he is now giving me a synthetic look. "Bendy, I know moving to a new place can be kind of scary, but you'll get comfortable eventually. This is actually the reason I wanted you to run this errand for me, so you could go out and make some friends". I began to feel my dread melt away with Henry's words. I smiled up at Henry and gave him a hug. Henry then broke up the hug, gave me a note, and handed me the basket, giving me a pat on the back. I left my house and headed out on my way to the store. 

Cuphead POV: 

"We'll be back soon Elder Kettle!", Mugman shouted as we walked out the door. " Come on Mugman!" I urged my brother. Rumors have been flying around that a new demon had just moved into Inkwell Isle and of course being the courageous cup I am, I decided that me and Mugman could check it out. I ran ahead of my brother towards town. "Cuphead! Slow down, we don't even know if the rumors are true!", Mugman said, while struggling to keep up with me. I stop in my tracks, knowing my brother has a point, the last time something like this happened, we went to investigate, but it turned out to just be an old goat. But then again who is to say that I'm wrong this time, you never know. "Mugs, I promise you that this time the rumors met be true. We'll just check and make sure that they're not up to anything." I said as we walked into town. Mugman sighed realizing that he was not getting out of this. Next thing we knew, we saw a short, black demon bolting out of the grocery store with three guys tailing behind him. Both Mugman and me had been shocked by the sudden demon chase that occurred in front of us. I immediately snapped out of it and started following the demon and guys. I could here my brother call out to me in surprise when I started running, but I trained my focus on the chase and following them.

Bendy's POV: 

I had gotten all of the items I needed to get on the list and went up and waited in line. People in line had painted expressions of fear on their faces, just like the people in the studio. I shivered at the thought, but came to my senses as I finally made it to the cash register. I placed the items on the counter and looked to the store cashier. The cashier looked down to Bendy with an expression of surprise and fear, but that expression quickly turned to an expression of anger. "Hey Demon, we don't do service for your kind here!", The cashier said with hatred dripping from his words. I was taken aback by the cashier's words, I began signing, trying to figure out what the problem was. Unfortunately, it seemed the cashier didn't know sign language and just got angrier. The cashier immediately took out his silver cross and pointed at me shouting, "GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM DEMON!" I cowered back, a bit spooked by the cashier's aggression. 'What are you doing?!', I mentally screamed to himself. 'Go back up there and stand up for yourself!' I went back up to the counter in a defensive stance. The cashier began wetting buckets, obvious nervousness planted on his face. He the pulled out a walkie talkie from under his counter and whispered into it. Next thing I knew three scary looking boys came out of the back room, all of which who had there sites set on him. I guess this is my cue to hurry out the store. I ran ou leaving everything including the basket. I bolted down the road with the boys in high chase. I ran as fast as I could, mading a run for the forest. ' I can make it!', I thought desperately. I got closer to the trees and felt a glimmer of hope of making it to safety. But, I didn't see the rock on the ground and tripped, this unfortunately aloud enough time for the three boys to catch up to him. I felt hands grab me as two of the boys grabbed by his arms, keeping him still, as the third boy looked into my eyes with a cruel expression on his face. "Demon, whatever made you think that your kind ever had a right to come here and live among us in our town?!", The boy said. "After what your kind has done to our people, what did you think would happen? That you could stroll back here and be excepted with open arms?!", The boy snarled. I began shaking finding truth in his words. 'Did you really think you could just walk away from the studio and all your problems would be solved?', the boy smiled looking down on me with a smile at my reaction. "Are you afraid? Do you think your display will make anyone pity you demon? Your kind is a curse, your kind ruins people's lives, they ruined my life, your kind took our mother away from us, and now you'll pay...."

Cuphead's POV: 

I ran down the path, moving my head around vigorously trying to find the boys when I came to an erupt stop. Mugman came up behind me panting from his possible struggle to keep up with me. Mugman then gave me a semi-cross stare as he looked at me. "Cuphead, you can't be just running off like that." Mugman stated with heaving breathes. "But, the demon, I saw them." Mugman gave me a smug look as he sighed, "Cuphead you don't really know if that was really a demon we saw and anyways, even if it was we probably shouldn't get involved." I sighed in defeat. I turned around to the path one more time to find those boys and the demon. The third boy was seemly talking to the demon. I quickly grabbed Mugman, dragging him with me as a ran down the path towards the three boys and the demon. Mugman shrieked when I pulled him, but I keeped going. We eventually came up to the group and saw the third boy with his fist raised, preparing for a punch. The boy in front of the demon then lowered his fist as he noticed me and Mugman standing there. "Cuphead?! Mugman?!, What are you doing here?" "We heard that there was a demon in town and came to see for ourselves.", Cuphead said. The third boy nodded in understanding. "Well, you guys heard right, this demon was just causing trouble in our uncles store.", The boy said with vemon in his voice. The boy then continued to ramble on about demons, but I ignored him, taking a chance to study the demon. The demon seemed to show great distress, shaking profoundly and even seemly melting to the point where their face was nearly covered. I then made eye contact with demon, looking into his eyes all I can see is fear and despair. I immediately feel a hint of sympathy for the demon, seeing the situation their in, it's pretty obvious their scared out of their mind. These boys have them in their hold, probably planning to do something terrible to them. This isn't right, Elder Kettle raised me and my brother well enough to know this. Demon or not, their basically trapped in a bad situation with no way out, what these boys are doing is no better than what the devil did to me and Mugman. I don't want to get me and Mugman into any trouble, so I need to be discrete about this how do this. "Hey, me and Mugman can take care of this demon for you.", I said keeping my voice level. The boys, Mugman, and the demon all looked towards me. "Really?" The third boy asked giving me a look of suspicion. "Yeah, we can take care of him, we beat the devil himself afterall!", I said with a confident grin. The third boy continued to look me in the eyes as I stated back at him keeping the same grin on my face. He then nodded his head and smirked. "Alright then, come on guys, let's get back to the store." The two other boys released the demon roughly, shoving them to the ground and then proceeding to follow their brother up the path. Once the boys were out of my sight line Mugman approached me with a serious look on his face. "You saw the look in their eyes too didn't you?", I nodded my head in response, both of us processing the situation we witnessed. We both were silent for a moment before turning our attention to the demon quivering on the ground. 

Bendy's POV:

I was pushed to my knees when those boys left, I felt a bit of revief when they were gone, but that was quickly disappeared when I saw the two cups staring down at me. I froze. I looked at them silently pleading, hoping that they would leave me alone. The red cup,Cuphead, then walked towards me with a clenched fist. I shut my eyes waiting for the blow, but it never came. I slightly opened my right eye and saw that he was holding his hand out. I looked up at him in surprise as he still held his hand out with a kind look on his face. "Are you okay?", The cup asked. I nodded and then took his hand, pulling myself up. Once I was on my feet the blue mug, Mugman came up to us and gave me a look of concern. "What happened for those boys to chase you anyways?", The blue cup bro asked me. 'I was trying to buy groceries at the store, but then cashier wouldn't let me buy anything. Then those boys came out of the backroom and chased me out the store.' "What are you doing?", Cuphead asked in confusion. "He's signing Cuphead.", said Mugman. "You know what he said?", Cuphead asked. "I'm not fluent in sign language ,but I think he said something about a store and that he got chase out for trying to buy something?" , Mugman questioned. I nodded to confirm. Cuphead seemed to frown at this, he almost looked angry, but he brushed it off and looked to me. "I guess we should be going now." He said as he turned to start walking up the path. 'Wait, what?! Their leaving?! But, what will happen if someone else tries to hurt me?', I immediately grabbed Cuphead's arm as if holding on for dear life. Cuphead stared at me in shock, but he also is blushing. My cheeks started to heat up as I just realized what I am doing. I quickly let go and everted my eyes. 'Bendy, why did you just embarrass yourself like that. Now they're going to think you're weird!' I was quickly taken out of my thoughts as Cuphead started waving his hand in front of me. "Hey are you ok?", he asked. I fidgeted before shaking my head no. "Alright then, I guess we'll take you home then.", he said. I looked towards him in shock. They really where going to take me home? "Come one." Cuphead said as he and Mugman started walking. I ran in front of them guiding the way. Along the way, a couple of people gave me looks, but I ignored them and continued, Eventually we made to my house. "Is this your house?", Cuphead questioned. I nodded. "Ok, see you soon....", "Wait a minute, we never asked your name! Mugman said. Cuphead bricked frantically at the realization. "Right! Hey, umm, what is your name?" 'Bendy.' "He said his name was ,Bendy.", Mugman translated. "Alright then Bendy, we'll see you around.", Cuphead said with a smirk.


End file.
